Computing devices typically employ a display to output graphics, text, and other visual information. Often the display is covered by a panel that protects the display from damage and contamination. In many devices the panel is formed from glass. Glass panels may be preferable in that they may substantially avoid interfering with a user's view of the display due to desirable optical properties thereof.
However, one issue with a glass panel is that it may be damaged under certain circumstances. For example, a drop event may cause a glass panel to shatter or crack. Similar issues may exist with other embodiments of substrates employed to protect a display. Films have been developed and employed to protect display panels from breakage in drop events. In this regard, such films may include a hard coating (e.g., a glass-like coating) configured to resist shattering of the display panel. These films may also be employed to protect other panels of glass that form housings for electronic devices, windows, or perform other functions. However, such films may not provide sufficient resistance to breakage and other damage in all circumstances.
Accordingly, improved films for protecting display panels or other substrates may be desirable.